Alguien Como Tú (One-Shot) Leigh x Sucrette
by ChimmyL
Summary: Leigh escribe una carta para sucrette, confesando lo que siente por ella tras haber terminado con rosa hace dos meses, ¿sucrette aceptará a Leigh?, sentirá lo mismo que el?


¡Hola!

tiempo sin publicar xD lo sé, lo sé, me merezco unos jitomatazos :'v

Bueno a lo que venia, hoy les vengo a compar un one-shot de leigh x Sucrette, de un juego bastante conocido llamado Amour Doce (corazon de melon o corazon 12)

Este one-shot no es de mi autoria si no de Karla Gallardo, yo solo lo he venido a conpartir.

Disclaimer: Leigg ni sucrette, nos pertencen si a ella ni a mi, si no a la gran chinomiko y Beevomon.

Sin más os dejo con la lectura!

Alguien como tú.

¡ _Hola Sucrette!_ _Te preguntaras, porque he decidido escribirte una carta, pues veras, te escribo por aquí por que hacerlo por el móvil no sería para nada victoriano. El punto es, que quiero decirte lo que siento. Porque si, pequeña Sucrette, te quiero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._ _Tal vez esto no será muy prudente de mi parte, termine con Rosa apenas hace unos meses, pero no te sientas culpable al leer esta carta, nuestra relación no termino por ti, ella y yo estábamos predestinados a seguir diferentes caminos y ella lo entiende perfectamente. Así que no te preocupes, pequeña._ _Sé que desde hace tiempo buscas a alguien que te vuelva a querer, alguien que no te haga lo mismo que hizo el. Sé que el no supo valorar todo lo que le diste. Joder, eres preciosa. Si yo te tuviera, te haría tan pero tan feliz, pero… no te tengo. Sé que te lastimo, que te hirió y que aun lloras por las noches por su culpa, pero créeme que yo no podría lastimarte, yo no soy esa clase de persona._ _Así que ya lo sabes, pequeña, no te mentiré, estoy detrás de ti, quiero que seas mía, solo mía y lo conseguiré, no importa cuánto tenga que esperar, seré paciente. Siempre había buscado una señorita como tú, alguien tan hermosa y especial como lo eres tú, eres la dueña de mis sueños, de mis poemas de amor y de mis fantasías._ _Quiero que con esta carta puedas saber todo lo que quiero y deseo que estés a mi lado, quiero que sepas que me fije en ti, desde la primera vez que te vi. Me gustaste cuando me sonreíste aquella vez, ni siquiera me conocías, pero me dedicaste una amable sonrisa. Joder, es que no hay persona más perfecta que tú._ _En tu nombre escribiré mil poemas y canciones de amores, porque, joder, lo vuelvo a repetir. Eres preciosísima. Nunca me había sentido así, estoy completamente loco por ti, ¿Qué me has hecho, pequeña?_ _Quiero estar contigo, ser yo el único que te de placer, cada día de mi vida poderte tener, quiero que te enamores de mí, así como yo lo estoy de ti, te bajare el sol, la luna y las estrellas, si así lo deseas. Poderte complacer, cada uno de tus miedos y de tus sueños conocer, hablar hasta el amanecer, todo eso solo quiero hacerlo contigo. Te quiero demasiado, Sucrette. ¿Has lanzado algún hechizo sobre mí?_ _Eres perfecta, simplemente perfecta, me es difícil expresarte todo lo que siento, porque son tantas cosas las que me haces sentir, porque te quiero como a nadie, porque eres especial y única._ _— Con amor, Leigh_.

Leigh termino la carta, la metió en un níveo sobre, coloco un sello de cera roja con forma de rosa y se dirigió a donde se había citado con Sucrette. Una vez ahí, la vio sentada en una banca frente a un puesto de helados, camino hacia donde ella se encontraba, al parecer se dio cuenta de la presencia de Leigh, ya que le sonrió dulcemente y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Hola, Leigh! – dijo alegremente Sucrette.

— Hola, pequeña. – dijo Leigh con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿quieres ir por un helado?

— ¡Vamos! – dijo Su y entrelazo su brazo con el de Leigh. Caminaron así hasta llegar al puesto.

— Hola, queremos un par de helados, vainilla para los dos. – dijo Leigh y le extendió el dinero.

— Oh, no, tome. – Dijo el heladero regresándole la mitad del dinero que Leigh había entregado.- para los enamorados es al 2 por 1.

— Pero nosotros no som… - intento explicar Leigh, pero fue interrumpido por Sucrette.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Muchas gracias. – dijo Sucrette sonriendo.

Los helados se les fueron entregados y regresaron a la banca donde Sucrette estaba en un inicio.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? – dijo Leigh mientras tomaba asiento.

— Ofertas como esa no se ven todos los días.

— Por cierto, Sucrette…

— ¿Qué pasa, Leigh?

— Ten. – le entrego la carta, a lo que Sucrette puso una cara de sorpresa. – me retirare unos minutos para darte privacidad mientras la lees.

No dejo a Sucrette responder y se alejó de ahí a paso apresurado. Las manos le sudaban y pensaba en mil posibilidades, todas ellas terminaban mal. «Quizá debí haber esperado un poco más para dar el paso» pensó Leigh en su mente. Leigh inhalo y exhalo profundamente para que el pánico no se apoderara de él. Se acomodó un poco su vestimenta, tenía que volver con Sucrette.

Caminaba nervioso hacia donde estaba la chica, cuando estaba casi llegando, vio como Sucrette se levantó y corrió hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al estar cerca de él, Sucrette salto y lo abrazo, por lo que Leigh rápidamente actuó y puso sus brazos en las piernas de la chica, para poder sostenerla. Lo que si no se esperaba fue cuando de manera efusiva junto sus labios con los de Leigh, en un tierno beso, al cual Leigh correspondió rápidamente. El contacto solo duro unos segundos, se separaron unos centímetros y Leigh vio la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Su.

— ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!– exclamo Sucrette y comenzó a repartir besos por la cara de Leigh. – ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Joder, que espere mucho para que llegara este día.

— Sucrette, eres la chica más bella y amable que he conocido, no pensé que realmente sintieras lo mismo que yo, tuve que reunir demasiado valor para poder decírtelo.

— Lo que importa ahora, es que los dos somos correspondidos y que ahora podemos estar juntos, sin impedimentos, tan solo tú y yo, Leigh.

— Te amo, pequeña. – dijo Leigh con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yo te amo aún más, Leigh.

Y esta fue la historia de dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, la historia que demuestra que el amor existe de verdad, que no hay barreras para él y que si uno es perseverante, algún día, tarde o temprano, el amor tocara las puertas de nuestros corazones.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

— Con cariño, Karla.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi me encanto si les entanto le pueden dar reviwes para la autora :'D tambien lo podrian compartir para que más personas lo lean y conezcan a su autora.

weno yo me dispido no sin antes decirles que... -redoble de tambores- proximamente habra cap del fic "Mr. e Mra Uchiha" xD e demorado en subirlo ya que pues la imaginacion esta escasa y muchas cosas que hacer, mas edicion una y otra vez hasta que quede de una menera complaciente.

Bueno chao, chao

By: NellyV95


End file.
